unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Vinci's altarpiece
|details = You were allowed to see Da Vinci's "The Virgin and Child with St. Anne", right? Well, since you seem to be on good terms with him, could you perhaps persuade him to show you another piece called "Virgin on the Rocks"? It's a rather controversial piece... ask him about it in Marseilles. |step1 = /Leave!/Marseille/Da Vinci/ I don't want to talk about that picture! Go away! |step2 = /An argument over reward/Marseille/Craftsman/ Yeah, that old man has a serious temper issue. You need to do your homework before asking him. "Virgin of the Rocks" is an altarpiece, right? It must have taken him too long to finish it, as usual, and got in an argument regarding the payment. |step3 = /I don't know/Genoa/Sister in Church/ Altarpiece contracts are handled by the friar, so I can't tell you much about it... I apologize for not being able to assist you. However, in the past, I do remember hearing something about a problem of some sort regarding an altarpiece. |step4 = /Reward for a painting/Genoa/Artist in Church/ I don't know much about that painting, but I do remember the dispute regarding the payment. It wasn't as good, or something. Mr. Da Vinci takes quite a long time to complete a piece, which apparently didn't please the person who issued the contract, who then wanted to ask for a discount. The archives should have a record of this. |step5 = 1/Da Vinci's altarpiece/Genoa/read Art/ Da Vinci completed the altarpiece in 1486, but since it was delivered quite a bit behind schedule, the person who made the order asked for a discount. Da Vinci, enraged by this, refused to hand the picture over. After a long lawsuit, Da Vinci agreed to hand over a replica at the indicated price, and handed the replica over in 1508. |step6 = /Reproduction of Da Vinci works/Genoa/Craftsman/ So the altarpiece is a copy? Well, that explains the look of that piece. It seemed th crisp and clear for something by Da Vinci. If it's a replica, he must have had his apprentice help him. In any case, the picture is not in this town. You'd have to ask Da Vinci. |step7 = /Sneaking around!/Marseille/Da Vinci/ Snooping around like a dog, are you? That picture was move to the church in Venice. I don't know why. Perhaps it's to show off to the priest in Genoa. Asking for a discount and then bragging about it! Hah! |stepfinal = Altarpiece replica/Venice/Church/ The altarpiece known as "Virgin of the Rocks" is apparently a replica. It should be on display in the church at Venice, so I should go and find it. I have been told that an apprentice worked on a part of it. I wonder what the difference would be. I should look around the altar when I get to the church in Venice. |discoXP = 440 |cardXP = 220 |reportXP = 180 |reportfame = 80 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Da Vinci's Work |landarea = Venice |seaarea = Adriatic Sea }}